That's What You Get
by ObessedTWFan
Summary: What if Nick was a school teacher and Katie a famous singer? Explaination inside. NickOC. Chapter 9. Sequel up.
1. That's What You Get

A/N: Since I'm completely obsessed with the whole Nick/Katie relationship I made up. I keep thinking what I can do with them and I thought "What If?" What if they had different professions, different ages and in different stages of their lifes, nothing past the age of 35 I swear. I thought of this one as I was driving to work one day listening to Paramore – really check them out and so in this one, I'm using Paramore songs each chapter will have a song title that relates with the chapter, not necessarily the song itself just the title. Still with me? Well I hope you enjoy this and give me feedback as to whether I should continue or forget the whole idea. Either way love to hear from you.

I don't own Paramore, Nick Stokes or in this case Starbucks or it's drinks I'm just using them.

* * *

**That's What You Get**

No one would recognize her as she walked into the nearest Starbucks near her hotel she just couldn't last another minute without a Cinnamon Dolce frappuccinoHer schedule had been hectic and finally she had about fifteen minutes before anyone realized she was gone and they would come looking for her. Never taking her shades off she ordered her drink and waited patiently and excitedly handing the cashier a twenty and sipped silently as she waited for her change.

"Excuse me" oh no busted someone saw her, how would she explain being out here in the middle of a busy place without her bodyguards and potential fans about to maul her? Although not wanting bad press she accepted her change and grinned turned around.

"Yes?"

"I know your busy and I know hundreds have probably asked you this but are you Katie Dexter?" with her beverage in hand she slid her shades up onto her head.

"To you yes, to everyone else no"

"Oh my god!" the girl whom Katie figured could be no more than in her early teens shrieked a few looked but continued on with their business.

"Will you sign, oh no what do I have for you to sign" the younger female began to frantically search through her backpack, flipping through her notebook she found an empty page and shoved in Katie's face.

"Pen?" Katie took the notebook that was thrust into her face and waited, she was going to be killed by not only her bodyguard but her manager too.

"Oh right" just as quickly the pen was given over to accompany the notebook.

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Oh Hayley Stokes. I'm your biggest fan I know all the words to every song I love all of them but I absolutely love Misery Business the best it's like soo cool" Katie once again smiled and nodded signed it, handing it back over to the girl

"Are you coming to my show tomorrow?"

"Can't didn't have the money, and when I did it was sold out"

"I guess maybe next time, see ya around Hayley Stokes" taking a sip on her frappuccino Katie left walking rather quickly knowing just how much time she had left before she would get a lecture.

* * *

"Dad you home?" Hayley called into the house that both her and her father lived in a small but cozy three-bedroom house that had a small front yard, but a nice backyard and it just felt like home. After the divorce two years ago, Hayley only got this option after acting up constantly in school and made the suggestion to living with her dad. She hadn't spoken to her mother in three months, since her birthday to thank her for the card and money that always came.

"In the kitchen" she loved her dad to death but there are something's that he should never do. One is cook. His concoctions were less than editable and it always ended up in the trash.

"Dad you'll never guess who I ran into today!" Hayley said excitedly as she plopped into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, her bag on the other.

"The toothfairy?" the other thing is make jokes, never in his lifetime could he keep a punch line going until the end of the joke and it still be funny.

"No just like the most famous person in the whole wide world and she was like normal like me and you, she even signed my notebook for me, look dad right here, she used my pen Oh my god wait until I tell Jennifer! She'll never believe me" Nicholas Stokes, or Nick to everyone but his mother just nodded to his daughters ramblings, there wasn't much else he could do.

--

Hours later with his concoction in the garbage, the pizza box on the counter Nick was just finishing up putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher when he was interrupted by the doorbell.

A woman who donned designer shades, and what he could only guess was designer T-shirt and jeans stood at his door.

"Is Hayley home?"

"No sorry she's at a friend's house"

"Oh okay could you just give her this" the woman handed him a white envelope, the flap open. "Do you have a paper and pen that I could write her a note with?"

"Oh ya come on in, a teacher should have some pen and paper around here somewhere" he stepped back allowing her in, the shades slipped up to her head as she followed him in.

"What grade do you teach?"

"4th but it feels likes a zoo sometimes" he gave her the pen and paper she slid into the bar stool that Hayley sat in hours ago. Scribbling a short note and signing it she folded it in half and handed him the note as well.

"Sorry to interrupt what you were doing" she stood from the stool

"Just trying to clean up from my attempt of cooking" Katie saw the pizza box out of the corner of her eye

"That's my kind of cooking too" an awkward moment stretched into three before Katie finally spoke again

"I should be going, I have people waiting on me"

"Right, let me show you the door" he gestured for her to go first and she did nodding her head in thanks.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name"

"It's Katie and yours is?"

"Nick Stokes" his hand automatically goes out to shake her hand, blaming the warmth that ran up his arm from the open door it was autumn and still 80 degrees out not her hand that seemed to fit into his.

--

"Strangest thing happened while you were at Jennifer's" Nick said later that night as Hayley was brushing her teeth getting ready for bed.

"What's that?" came out muffled and she spit peeking her head out of the bathroom

"Some woman came by looking for you and wanting you to have this" he held up the envelope of her to see. "Left note too"

Toothbrush in hand Hayley walked out back into the living room to snatch the envelope from his hand opening the letter first.

My number one fan deserves to see me up close 

Eyes widening she tore open the envelope to find two front row tickets and backstage passes to a concert that Hayley had never thought she would see.

* * *

A/N: See why I put the disclaimer, Katie sings Paramore's songs, although it won't be a group just her singing. Also added Paramore's leading lady's name in here. Can you guess it? Let me give you a hint: Hayley.

Let me know what you think.


	2. All We Know

A/N: I know I'm rushing things but really well I don't want these what if fics to drag on and in Hollywood don't they all fall in love pretty darn quick? Songs chopped up too needed to move it along. I do not own Misery Business or Emergency the songs used in this chapter.

* * *

**All We Know**

--

Her father.

Out of the say fifty people she asked, they had all turned her down except for one.

Her father.

She was going to see her favourite singer with her father, it's not that it was embarrassing okay so it was but she loved her dad but when it came to his music choice. Katie Dexter the up and coming punk goddess was not on his Ipod play list and doubted it would be in the near future.

Sure it was late notice and a school night but the one person she was counting on had turned her down after a quick phone call to her mother, just like everyone else 'sorry can't go' did they not realize just how big this was?

"Should I dye my hair black or something?" her father voice entered her mind snapping out of her little impromptu trance.

"Dad it's a concert, not a date speaking of which I'm seeing a few grays" he quickly went over to the mirror attached to the colossal dresser that she guessed was as old or probably older than her.

"Not funny young lady" holding back a grin she stood up coming up behind him.

"I'm just saying you want to look put together but not like you're a pedophile looking for his next victim" his eyes widen with his daughters choice of words

"Alright I'm at your mercy what oh what should I wear?" he went back to his closet only to be pushed away seconds later. It didn't take long for Hayley to pick out something that she would for sure look good on her dad.

"Wear it no if ands or buts about it" she thrust the clothes into her fathers waiting arms and left the room for him to change.

--

Curtain time was in 30 minutes and already the arena was jam-packed, she smiled as she peeked out from behind the black curtain near the drums. She had people around her finishing her hair, last minute touch ups of make up, ear pieces so she could hear the songs in her head and knew when to sing – it was her managers idea the thought of thousands of people looking up at her what if she forgot the words to her songs? Hard because they were drilled into her and they were a part of her coming from her own thoughts.

"They're here" her bodyguard Rick informed her.

She really couldn't place why she felt so connected to the one girl who was brave enough to approach her for an autograph and talked a mile a minute while others didn't know what to say and it was awkward as she signed, but not with Hayley Stokes, she seemed different set apart from all the thousands of other girls who wrote in thanking her for songs they connected with and simple for being the rock goddess they all said she was.

"5 minutes" one of the techs told her, and she absent-mindedly nodded her head.

It didn't help that Hayley's dad was hot either, but a little too old for her to have a teenage daughter while Katie was in her early twenties no it just wouldn't work out and that was even if Katie did even remotely have feelings for him.

"2 minutes, places people!" screamed another and Katie wiped all thoughts from her head as she was about to go on. She waited for her cue…any second now.

--

"I think I'm the oldest one here" Nick mumbled to his daughter who glowed from head to toe from the neon lights she had hanging from her ears, neck and wrists.

"Dad shush" Hayley told him as the lights began to fade.

The music started, fans screamed and the light show the techs spent weeks on began flashing to every member of the band except for the lead spot where the microphone stood. Drums, guitar, keyboard and swirling lights and finally center stage as the familiar notes to a well known hit started but the large gasp had Katie smiling as it landed on center stage and she wasn't there. Another two seconds and the lights would change to up where she was in the drums section there was a reason why they showed drums first.

Pop!

Fire and lights illuminated where she stood and she immediately began singing _Misery Business, _her voice almost drowned out by the screaming her dedicated fans produced.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Nick found himself watching her as she moved about the stage, he was sure if he wanted to he could reach out and touch her, but why would he want to do that all she was to him was his daughters favourite singer?

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

By the end of the song he was convinced he had secretly developed a school boy's crush on her and they've only spoken once.

By the third song he found him trying to move a little so she would look down at him he was close enough she would see him if he did something and she would look at him. How childish was that? Almost as much as picking on her so no one would find out they liked her.

_So are you listening, so are you watching me? _

She looked at him while she sang the chrous of _Emergency _and he could have even swore she winked at him on one occasion.

The end of the concert had him up and out of the chair dragging an innocent Hayley along to the change rooms that served as dressing rooms tonight in the arena. Seems he wasn't the only one who thought they could sneek a peek at Katie, about fifty or so small teenyboppers were already there waiting and so were two uniformed officers and two secrurity guards outside the door. No one was getting in.

"Dad did you forget we have backstage passes! We can get past them!" she shrieked, dodging her way through the girls it was now her who dragged him she showed the guards her pass and they stepped aside slightly only enough for him to squeeze through barely.

Secruity however stopped her as she went to knock on the door, Nick being her father stepped in showing them the badges, one of them nodding knocking on the door saying a few things before the door opened to choas. Katie sat in all of it on a green couch sipping a bottle of water through a straw, her head shooting up towards the door as it opened.

"Hayley! Come sit" everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the two intruders, Katie made room on the couch padding the seat beside her. Hayley beet red cheeks was the only sign of how overwhelmed she was as she sat down beside Katie.

"Don't be shy Nick have a seat. Everyone else leave now" before the word _now _was out of her mouth everyone was already leaving. Nick looked at her, he would have to ask how she did that, there were days where he couldn't get his kids to listen to him.

"So what did you think of the concert?" she asked Hayley

What drove him nuts was she kept looking in his direction the entire time they were there but completely ignored him.

To be honest he kinda liked it.


	3. CrushCrushCrush

Still don't own anyone or anything in this fic except the fictional characters Hayley and Katie and the new Nick and his profession it's looking better and better all the time.

* * *

**Crushcrushcrush**

--

"Thank you so much daddy!" Hayley started bouncing up and down the moment they entered their home, the time nearing eleven thirty.

"Anytime, bed now!" Nick firmly stated and Hayley nodded fighting back a yawn as she deposited her trophies of the night, camera, shirt, and poster and somehow buttons.

The few minutes alone gave him time to take off the leather jacket Hayley insisted he wear and unbuttoned the shirt that she too had picked out and to press play on the answering machine that blinked the lonely number one.

"Hayley it's your mother, I think it's time we talked, you know my number call anytime" he saved it to be the nice person that so many people deemed he was when really he wanted to delete it.

"You can delete I don't want to talk to her" Hayley in her pajamas came out, the makeup and accessories gone.

"Hayley she's your mother" _my bitchy ex wife _but Nick kept the last comment to himself.

"Doesn't mean I have to talk to her" Hayley kissed her father goodnight and preceded off to bed she was out the moment her head hit the pillow.

Nick spent another thirty minutes cleaning up the remaining mess that had been left before finally turning on the TV to catch the latest scores, getting the score he wanted he just pressed the power button on the remote when silent knocking could be heard.

"What the hell?" Nick answering the door, forgetting for the moment his shirt was undone.

He barely had time to register who his guest was as his lips were assaulted with another's. The person tasted like cinnamon and smelled like makeup and perfume and something else that he couldn't quite place and like a gentleman that he was; he kissed back. It was the assailant who slipped their hands inside the already open shirt and fingertips ran up and down his back. It was also the assailant who broke the kiss breathing heavily as she backed away giving Nick a semi-clear view of his caller for the only light came from the street lamp outside.

"Sorry I've been wanting to do that for the last day" she rubbed her lips together and only with her speaking did he clue in to the unknown attacker.

"I should have called but I'm not much of a talker as I am a doer" Nick stood there eyes wide, open mouth and just when he thought he would have to relieve a little tension in the shower thinking of only one woman who didn't seem to want to leave his thoughts, she was standing here in the flesh and he found his mouth going dry.

"It's alright"

She found herself smiling when it started the pounding the screaming of her name. The press had found out where she was and in a few minutes it would wake Hayley from her already late night because of her concert. She had to leave and quickly.

"Do you have like a back door or something?"

"Only leading to the backyard which is connected with all the other backyards" that's suburbia for ya.

The yelling and screaming becoming louder the flashing would surely blind her.

"Could you at least do your shirt up and stay out of the doorway? I don't want to drag you into this"

"Ya not a problem" he began doing his shirt up before a white card was slipped into his hands.

"This is my cell number, not many people have it, I'm shooting a video for my new single all day but if you and Hayley would like to stop by or maybe we can do something later"

"Where and when?" he found himself asking

"We should be close to ending at around 3:30 – 4 come by then and we can all go out to eat or something"

"Okay" Nick agreed nodding

"Goodnight" Katie whispered as she softly kissed his lips before pausing with her hand on the doorknob to make sure he was out of the limelight.

She opened the door with a brave smile on her face, she knew how to handle the press or at least she hoped.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" the director called and everything stopped the music that was continuously playing from the time she arrived here at 6 in the morning. It was only 3:20 so she had a bit to wait, she could always stall or just phone him and say she would meet him somewhere else.

"Katie you're phone's ringing" one her assistants for the day told her and handed her the phone that was alerting her she had a new text message.

"We're outside" maybe she didn't have to stall after all

"I just have to get changed and I'll be right out" she texted right back, wiping off the eye makeup that she thought was a little over done but would look great on camera she trotted out ten minutes later a smile on her face.

"Katie!" Hayley exclaimed as her face went red

"Didn't you know?"

"NO! Dad say we had to meet someone but wouldn't tell me who! Oh my god!" she happily skipped down the street to their car leaving Nick and Katie alone.

"So how did last night go?" he asked, walking close enough so their hands brushed every so often finally after about the third time she intertwined her fingers with him and they continued to walk.

"It went well actually I told them I was visiting my number one fan; I just didn't tell them which one" they looked at each other smiling and it was Hayley who broke them out of their trance.

"Are you two gonna kiss?"

Nick looked at his daughter and winked

"Maybe"

Hayley's eyes widened and smiled as she got into the backseat.

"So where does everyone want to go?" Katie asked getting into the passenger seat.

* * *

A/N: I bit of drama in the next chapter but its kinda good drama. 


	4. Let The Flames Begin

A/N: Have to start moving things along, so its going to be moving along quite quickly because I didn't think it would take this long to write.

* * *

**Let The Flames Begin**

--

Stopping at ice cream parlour far enough off the beaten path that she wouldn't be recognized as much, they sat outside in the fading sunlight, little had been said on the car ride over but now that they had food in them Hayley found she couldn't keep her mouth shut .

"What's your new single?" as she licked her vanilla cone, out of all the flavours she could have chosen like Chocolate Mint or Bubble Gum she'd chosen plain old vanilla. She told no one but the taste of vanilla brought back happy memories of a simplier time when her parents had gotten along.

"Hayley I'm sure Katie doesn't wanna talk about it"

"Oh I don't mind, it's going to be CrushCrushCrush" she licked her chocolate cone, her trainer would kill her but for now she would remain silent.

"And the video you just shot for it what's that like?"

"Have you ever thought of becoming a reporter, you would make a great one" Katie grinned as she licked more of her cone.

"Really you think so?" Hayley excitedly licked her cone waiting for an answer from her favourite singer.

"Of course you sure do ask a lot of questions. To answer your other question, it involves a guy, and a plastic doll it's really hard to explain without seeing it"

" When does it come out?"

"Next week, the video will come out in about a month"

"How long are you in town for?" the cones now almost gone, Hayley bit down into her waffle cone

"Until Monday"

"That's like four days! Oh my gosh we could do so much!" Nick silent however grateful that Hayley was asking these questions and it just seemed like an overexcited fan instead of a thirty something man asking.

"Easy now Hayley, I'm sure Katie has other plans"

"Do you!?" Hayley asked overjoyed hoping that she could at least spend some time with Katie before she left. Maybe that time spent with her dad involved too, maybe she was too young to understand but she knew when her dad liked a woman and he was showing all the signs that he was infatuated with Katie Dexter, rock goddess.

"Tomorrow I do I have a photo shoot for an upcoming magazine cover then after that I'm free unless my manager throws something else at me" Katie happily obliged she would never say it but she was too grateful for the child asking these questions instead of her father.

"Could we go to the mall oh my gosh!"

"Sweetie your forgetting how popular Katie is she would be spotted in a second and mauled by fans" Hayley's face fell but Katie quickly brought it back up

"How about I take you to some of my shops that way we can deck out the back if anyone sees us?"

"Cool, dad can I go can I?" he was between a rock and a hard place, saying no would get him to be the worst father ever in Hayley's eyes but saying yes would allow her to become used to the lifestyle that he simply couldn't afford.

"I don't know it's a school night"

"Oh dad please I'll get my homework done super quick and I'll be home by nine please dad oh please?" she pouted and her puppy eyes worked

"Alright"

"Thank you daddy!"

* * *

Never one for tabloids magazines Elaine Haskins sat in her dentist office leaving through the pages ignoring all the 'who's too skinny, who's too fat' articles when one picture in particular picture caught her eye. Her old house was in the picture, reading the caption she made a startling revelation.Pop singer Katie Dexter was seen leaving an unknown house midnight on Wednesday only hours after her concert. 

"Miss Haskins the doctor will see you now" the nurse told her, Elaine getting up off her seat wishing this wouldn't take long. She had a phone call to make.

* * *

"I like your daughter" Katie told Nick just after nine-thirty the next day. The two sat on his couch each a cup of coffee in their hands. Feet curled under her she sat facing him an excited smile on her face.

"She certainly loves you"

"I guess it comes with the profession" she took a drink from her coffee only to look up to catch him staring.

"Nick don't take this as being too forward or anything but" she put her mug down reaching over to kiss him. How he got the mug to the coffee table he would never knowhis arms went around her pulling her closer. She was on her knees in between his legs holding the collar of his shirt as they kissed like it was going out of style.

Unlike this time when the doorbell rang there were no screaming and pounding which gave Katie the relief she needed that it wasn't the press.

"Ignore it" she whispered against her lips

"It'll wake Hayley" he told her but made no move to get up and answer the door

"Nick I know you're home" came from the other side of the door, the voice was all it took for him to move, set her on the other side of the couch and be up and over to the door in 3 seconds flat.

Only two people can get a person to move like that, their mother and in this case the ex-wife. As Nick opened the door Katie came face to face with the mother of his child and somehow she knew this wouldn't end with a happy ending.

"Katie I would like you to meet my ex-wife Elaine" Katie was only half aware of what he was saying as she looked over the woman, the word _bitch _came to mind but she planted a smile being the one to initiate the handshake. It was Elaine who started right into why she was here.

"Nick do you have any idea what I happened to see when I was in the dentist office this morning?" she threw the tabloid at Nick who just barely managed to catch it and looked.

"A shiny clutch bag is a must have for this season?" Nick read the must have list

"No the other page" Elaine took off her coat draping it over the back of the couch; Katie took a step back into the coffee table as Elaine drew near. This was not her battle and she would remain silent until she could excuse herself to leave.

"Pop singer Katie Dexter was seen leaving an unknown house midnight on Wednesday only hours after her concert." Nick handed the magazine to Katie who looked over the picture and thinking to herself that she got those jeans for now because she was seen out in public with the label showing. Hmm.

"Is this how you want our daughter to live, her privacy invaded, being the talk of the town all because of this" Elaine cast her eyes down at Katie "this person who allegedly has talent because she sings about nonsense" Katie bit down on her lip to keep her mouth from opening and saying a thing or two about the absentee mother.

"You don't know any of her songs and our daughter loves her music" _you tell her Nick _Katie's eyes flew to the couple standing before her

"Because she lives here!" Elaine voice rose with each word

"Keep your voice down, Hayley's sleeping" Nick told Elaine sternly

"I'll be going now, it's none of my business" Katie chose this time to but in and head for the door, it was Nick's hand on her wrist that stopped her.

"No stay; you're every bit a part of this as Elaine and I are" she didn't see how she was but she stayed where she was. She could feel the anger radiate off Nick and kept her eyes low

"I think it's best if Hayley moves back with me away from all of this" Elaine flung her arms every which way.

"No I want to stay here with DAD!" Hayley said stepping out from the shadows walking over towards her father

"You don't have a say in this" Elaine told her daughter

"Fine take me back but I'll run away you cant stop me then" Elaine firmly shut her mother at her daughters promise, Hayley stepped closer towards her father where Katie stood behind him leaning into Katie, Katie put her hands on the younger females shoulders.

"Our daughter wouldn't talk like this if she were with me"

"Our daughter wouldn't do a lot of things if she lived with you"

"Why are you here?" Hayley asked her mother as she crossed her arms over her chest, Katie handed her the magazine she'd placed on the couch earlier.

"Cool" Hayley walked in between both her mother and father looking down at the pictures already making up stories to tell her friends that it was her house.

"The house is in a freaking tabloid it won't be long before rumours start flying"

"Who are you trying to look out for me or your rep" Hayley shot at her mother

"Hayley you don't speak to your mother like that" Nick jumped in

"I'll talk to her nicely when she starts being a mother" with that Hayley left magazine in hand back to her bedroom.

"You'll hear from my lawyer" like her daughter Elaine grabbed her coat and stalked off through the front door without another word.

"Well that was awkward" Katie let out a breath she'd been holding

"Try being married to her"

"Umm no thanks" both laughed with her remark

* * *

A/N: Saw this going in a couple of different directions but this one took charge while I was working today. Had a bit of trouble with this chapter hopefully the next one will come out easier but I doubt it will. Thank you to all those who have been patient and kind with reviews. 


	5. Whoa

A/N: So it's four in the morning and I'm unable to sleep, and even thinking about cleaning my room but not likely going to happen. Thought I'd update this while I had a chance. This is more of a filler piece so I can think of the ending which of course is near. Reviews and ideas are always welcome!

* * *

**Whoa**

**--**

"I'm jealous!" her friend Tiffany exclaimed the next day at Hayley's locker, it was a few minutes before the bell rang and they had all gathered here for a little morning chat.

"Did you know she's dating my dad too?" Hayley asked the girls who gathered around her locker, each one of them shook their heads no in amazement that Hayley had gone from wishing she knew her favourite singer to practically seeing her every day for the last several days.

"We went shopping and she got me this top and the shoes and this headband" she pointed to each item as she spoke before they knew it the bell rang signaling everyone to go to homeroom to start the glory filled day.

--

When Elaine said he'd hear from her lawyer he really didn't think it would be this soon. In all honesty he thought it was an empty threat but as looked over the papers for sole custody he had no choice but to believe her.

"Dad I'm going to Jennifer's feel free to call up Katie if you want, I'll call before I come hoooomeeeee!" she sang skipping into the kitchen later that day, her homework completed, chores done and supper somewhat made.

"Okay" Nick answered back not really sure what she was talking about but agreed anyways. All of this because of a picture of his house in a tabloid.

"DAD!!" broke him out of his thoughts and he looked over to Hayley whom was being blinded with countless flashes all taking her picture. He rushed over slamming the door in their faces knowing there was one person to blame and she wasn't even there.

"God dammit!" hollered Nick minutes later as he paced the living room in near darkness, after Hayley's brief run in with the press he shut the blinds and curtains in every room including the upstairs just in case.

The shrill telephone ring was the only sound in the house as the two occupants of the house stared at the phone like it was a foreign object. After the third ring Hayley reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hayley it's Katie"

"Hi Katie dad's right here" Hayley turned her back towards her father whispering into the phone "he's not in the best of moods right now, we had paparazzi at our door today which of course now I can't go to Jennifer's cause he's got this place locked up tighter than a prison" she finished only to find her father standing on the side she had turned to.

"Umm here's dad" she handed her father the phone and was gone before he even brought the phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry that happened today, I lost them today and they probably thought I was there, I'll keep closer tabs on them"

"I don't think I'm mad, it's just a little unexpected" he confessed sitting down in the spot Hayley had vacated.

"Is everything alright you sound a little different" Katie asked concerned; she was in her hotel room, her manager and body guard sat in the seating area of the suite while she was in the bedroom for what she hoped gave her a little privacy.

"I'm fine just a long day and then that"

"Nick I hope you know you could tell me anything," she said, he believed her full heartedly but in his opinion it was a little too soon he just met her how many days ago?

"I know this seems a little crazy we met how many days ago?" Four days ago, they met Tuesday afternoon and it was now Friday evening

"Four days"

Then why did the four days feel like a lifetime?


	6. For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic

A/n: Didn't mean for it to be this long but once I started I just couldn't stop. I think this makes up for lack of update on this fic and I don't know when the next time I'll get a chance to write but bear with me it's almost over. No sequels it's just a what if story so I'll try and make it tied up as much as possible. Reviews are always always welcome.

* * *

_**For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic**_

_--_

_6:30am _

It was only going to last for a day or so and she would return safe and sound then her mother wouldn't have any choice on the matter of where she wanted to live. Putting her toothbrush in her bag she snuck out the house it was cutting it close, leaving only five minutes before dad got up but still it was better then nothing.

She closed the door just as she heard his alarm go off.

Here goes nothing.

_7:15am_

Nick holding a cup of coffee, his hair damp from his recent ten-minute shower he knocked on Hayley's door her alarm had been going off for the last fifteen minutes without interruption.

"Hayley come on get up" Nick opened the door expecting to see his daughter still sleeping but he saw scared him more than anything.

Her room was empty.

_7:30am _

"You have an interview on the Today show, at nine you're the last to go on you'll perform Crushcrushcrush, get asked a few questions and then we move onto a personal appearance at Media the hippest new restaurant for a coffee with Hilary at 10:30, that'll last about an hour and you can eat there order something light because you have a lunch meeting with record executives at 1. From there we move on a taping of the Tonight show where you'll have another interview sing Misery Business and Crushcrushcrush and answer a few questions for 3:30" Katie's manager told her as she looked over the detailed agenda for her last day here. Nowhere did it say she could breathe or spend time with Hayley and Nick.

"You plane leaves at 11:30 and we'll do this again tomorrow morning" _like every other day _Katie thought but didn't dare voice it. With only an hour and a half until the today show she knew make-up, wardrobe and hair would be here any moment and just as she finished the thought there was a knock on her door; her bodyguard scurrying to answer it.

_9:37am_

Hayley up and out the door before her alarm even thought about going off was something that would never happened and he feared the worse she'd run away so Elaine couldn't take her back. Little did Hayley know it only help Elaine's case that he was a bad parent.

She'd run away in his care. What judge would give him custody now?

Pacing back and forth he knew he'd have to make a call to Elaine and to the police. He was dreading the former to the latter.

_10:27am_

Katie pulled up in front of Media, the place didn't look that bad, roadside café gave the press ample opportunity to photograph both of them they'd been in the next issue saying they were spotted having lunch and they could live another day planning the next thing to get them into the headlines.

_12:32pm_

"You are in so much trouble young lady when you get this message we need to have a talk" Nick hung up the phone wanting to throw the piece of technology across the room, no one had seen her since yesterday and everything seemed fine when they'd talked to her. Where the hell could she have gone? Where else would she go but to her favourite singer?

Cursing under his breath he dialed the numbers only a select few had.

"Hello" Katie answered her phone in the back of the limo the record execs sent her. Her manager and bodyguard sat on either side of her; her manager talking away on her phone; her bodyguard arms crossed stared straight ahead remaining silent.

"Katie by chance you wouldn't happen to have Hayley there with you would you?" as the question settled in the realization came.

"No isn't she supposed to be in school, and you too?"

"She's been gone for I don't know how long, the police won't do anything because it hasn't been 48 hours and Elaine is flying off the handle and this screws my chances of the judge ruling in my favour" he said in one breath only now realizing the breath he held.

"I'm sure she's just at Jennifer's house did you check there?"

"And Tiffany's and Amber their all at school confirmed she's the only one not there!"

"I wish I could help but I'm about to go into a meeting with my record executives and then I have a taping of the Tonight show but if she isn't back by then I'll pull some strings" his shoulders fell with her answer a part him half hoped she'd cancel everything and be by his side but the adult part of him knew she had a job to do just like everyone else.

_3:15pm_

Katie stifled a yawn as she was once again on her way to yet another personal appearance and to top it all off her record execs thought it would be a good idea to do a TV special with only a group of 50 or so, so it could be taped and made into a DVD and sold everyone profited from it or so they told her. Pulling her phone of her purse she was calling someone who she hoped had gotten some good news in the last few hours since his last phone call to her.

"Hayley?" was the first thing out of his mouth

"No it's Katie I take it she hasn't checked in yet"

"No. No one's seen her yet and Elaine" with the mention of Nick's ex wife Katie frowned " is freaking out threatening to make the courts give her emergency custody when Hayley comes back. I've gone to all the places I can think of" Katie risked a glance at her manager who did not seemed pleased she was on the phone mere minutes before they were set to arrive at the Tonight Show.

"You're sure you've checked every place?"

"She's my daughter for Christ sake I think I know where she hangs out!" he snapped at her, Katie taking the phone away from her ear.

"Sorry I thought just maybe there was some place else that even you wouldn't think of it until someone said something!" she snapped back, she learned early on; never back down from anyone.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap-"

"Don't worry about it. I gotta go I just wanted to see Hayley was back yet"

"I'll call you if she does after she gets the lecture of her life" Katie clicked the phone off, looking at her manager she knew a lecture was waiting for her but she said the words anyways.

"Cancel the tonight show, tell a family emergency came up" she proceeded to tell the driver to take her home there'd been a change of plans.

"You have no idea what you're doing, how many fans will be disappointed"

"At the moment I don't care, a fourteen year old fan is missing I think that's a little more important"

"Is it because you're seeing her dad" her manger voiced back

"It has everything to do with that and so much more" she became scared when she suddenly realized how much she did care.

_3:45pm_

Katie pulled up in front of the ice cream parlour the three of them visited a few days earlier and much to her knowledge and surprise Hayley sat on a picnic table in the back with her schoolwork in front of her. Buying herself a cone and one in a dish she treaded over to the teenager; blocking the sunlight by standing in front of the young girl she glanced up to see the intruder.

"This seat taken?" Katie held back a laugh when she saw the girl's eyes go as wide as saucers.

"No one knew I was here"

"Call it I tried running away too but got caught by a neighbour" Katie straddled the bench below her "So you wanna tell me why you're here, without telling your very worried father where you would be not to mention cutting classes?"

"It was only going to be a day honest I was gonna go home when it got dark…" with that Hayley went into the rest of the details of how her mother was suing for full custody.

_4:30pm_

Katie followed Hayley up the front porch; she nearly collided with her as Hayley stopped a few feet from the door.

"I can't go in there"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT?" both of them heard, looking at one another they both waited to hear an answer

"IF YOU COULD JUST KEEP YOUR DICK IN YOUR PANTS NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED" Elaine yelled back making Katie frown at the girl who was near tears; this was not going to be easy.

Opening the door quietly both snuck in seeing both parents standing five feet apart on other sides of the room. Elaine's arms crossed Nick's hands resting on the back of his neck. It was Elaine who noticed them first.

"And where the hell have you been young lady?!" Nick's glance changed over to the door where he saw the two.

"It's not dad's fault, it was mine I ran away to fix things"

"I think it's about time you and I had a talk" Elaine told her daughter and motioned her towards the back of the house head sunk low Hayley followed.

"Thank you for bringing her home"

"Don't mention it" keys still in hand she felt awkward for being her in such a family moment.

"I can't help but think if we never met then this wouldn't have happened"

"Ouch" Katie said quietly knowing where this was going it was only a matter of time but she didn't think it would hurt like this. "Well I guess I'll save us both the trouble and leave now" she kissed him on the cheek pausing for only a second before turning around to leave.

"Dad you can't just let her leave like that!" Hayley exclaimed from the other side of the room, she stood with Elaine behind her with her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Just let her go" Elaine said

"How is this any of your business?" snapped Katie, Hayley smirked she never heard anyone talk to her mother like that before. Knowing she was out of line she looked at Nick who's face held so many emotions it was hard to pick just one.

"Come on I think they need some time alone" Elaine ushered Hayley to the door "we'll grab pizza or something and bring it back" Hayley nodded moving out the door. It was a few minutes after the door shut did anyone speak.

"Tell Hayley I said goodbye" Katie once again attempted to leave

"That's it?" Nick asked

"What do you mean 'that's it' you basically just said our whole 5 day relationship was a mistake there's really nothing else left to say" Katie crossed her arms preparing for battle

"I didn't say it was a mistake" he voiced

"Say you can't help but think is the same as saying it's a mistake"

"We met each other 5 fucking days ago"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I honestly don't know" he said defeated

"I don't even know why were arguing I'll be back in a month for a small get together concert"

"And what am I supposed to do until then wait by the phone for a brief phone call?" he asked rather coldly.

"Jesus Christ Nick it's not like I'm a normal person and no I'm not giving up my career for something that may not even work out"

"Now who's ending it?"

"This was a mistake I shouldn't have listened to them"

"Listen to who?" he asked puzzled; it was bad enough that Elaine thought she could butt in who else did she involve in this relationship?

"You were nothing but a decoy to show dirty laundry so I could get back in the press" the moment she said the lie she knew without a doubt that she loved him "Hayley was a benefit" she bit her lip to keep the truth from coming out on his face she knew the words had sunk in.

She accomplished what she'd done in every other relationship hurt them before they could hate her. It made it that much easier to get over them if they hated her.

"Hey dad, mom and I got two pizza's everything on one and meat, pineapple and mushrooms on it for Katie and me" Hayley popped in out of nowhere, with Elaine close behind carrying the pizzas.

"Your staying for supper aren't you Katie?" her head snapped in the direction of the young girl

"No sweetie my plane leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack" she smiled what she hoped would fool the young girl

"Well I have a play on the 23rd I'm the lead do you think you could make it?"

"I'll try" came no more than a whisper the three adults shared a silent look. Katie wouldn't be making it. When Hayley arms went around Katie; Nick and Elaine both looked at Hayley including Katie who couldn't help but hug her back.

Another minute and Katie was gone.


	7. Pressure

A/N: Took out the second chrous in this it was getting a little long and had to progress time a little. Rewrote this twice changed it dramatically from the first draft. So I hope you like it. Second last chapter. Don't own Decoy the song used at the start by Paramore or Nick only Katie and her career oh and the reporter, and hair stlist and make up artist and the whole photoshoot thingy! Wow I do own something. LISTEN TO THE SONG!

* * *

**Pressure**

**--**

"Close your eyes and make believe this is where you wanna be forgetting all the memories try to forget love cause love's forgotten me Well hey hey baby it's never to late pretty soon you won't remember a thing and I'll be distant the stars reminiscing your heart's been wasted on me" Katie sang into the microphone during her soundcheck, adjusting her sound piece in her ear as the chrous came up

"Oh------Oh----Oh Oh You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you, My Little Decoy! don't look so blue, you should've seen right through, I'm using you, My little Decoy! My little Decoy!" she grabbed the microphone as she went into the second chrous repeating the words from memory.

"Living life inside a dream, time is changing everything, forgetting all the memories and I'm forced into you just cuz' your into me, Well Hey Hey Baby it's never to late, when I'm gone you won't remember a thing, but I can't stay and you know I won't wait, I was gone from the very first day." Her manager walked back into her line of view as she went into the chrous again, getting the thumbs up she continued with the rest of her song.

"Oh----Oh---- I'm not sorry at all, Not sorry at all, not sorry I won't be sorry at all, Not sorry at all, not sorry No, I'd do it over again... Don't look so blue, My little Decoy! You should've seen right through, My little Decoy! You've never been so used, My little Decoy! As I'm using you, My little Decoy..."

"That's absolutely great opening with a new song, it'll throw the crowd for a loop" she looked up to the speaker, smiling and nodding her head she got down off the stage grabbing a water bottle.

"Thanks everyone we'll see you later" her manager told them as she was ushered out of the building, she'd already done the other songs saving the new one for last but still there were a few things she would have liked to tweek.

--

"So what's it like being you?" the reporter asked over lunch, she was forced to order a salad even though she thought the grilled burger special sounded awesome, she'd order a to go back for her "manager" later.

"At the moment or in general?"

"Whichever you want to answer"

"Well at the moment it's been pretty shitty, oh sorry can I say shitty in your magazine?"

"Yes"

"I did something I regret and am now living the consequences and I wish I could change it but I can't"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No but my life in general has been amazing, like I couldn't ask for anything more, I have fans whom I adore, chart topping singles and cd's like there's not much more I could dream of having" she said with a smile that she'd gotten used to in the last month or so.

"So that house our sister magazine published last month care to share on who's house it was?"

"Just a friend with a great daughter"

"I want to thank you for giving us the opporunity to get an interview and on a personal note can I have your autograph?"

"Of course absolutely" she took the paper and pen that was shoved across the table and smiled

"You have the date of the photoshoot and everything?" the young woman asked smiling because she got an autograph

"Oh ya its next Wednesday at 10 in the morning, got it"

"Thanks so much Katie" the woman got up already having taken care of the bill leaving Katie alone, the waiter began to clear the plates.

"Could I get the burger special to go please on a new bill?"

"Sure not a problem"

--

If she had to pout one more time she was going to loose it, the camera lights almost blinded her and she listened to the poses they called out but she just wanted to strangle all of them although she loved the punk rock purple grunge dress they had on her she'd have to ask wardrobe where they got it.

"Just like that don't move just look upt to the left that's it don't move" what was she three? "mouth open a little more perfect!" the camera went off three times "change the wardrobe" and she was being pulled off to change for the final outfit thank god, another minute here and she would surely kill somene.

While she sat in a chair, they were changing her hair to match the next outfit her phone that hadnt gone off in over a day rang. A minimal amount of people knew this number so it was a life or death family emergency or Nick or Hayley. Even the celebs she knew the numbers too had a different phone.

"Hello?"

"Katie?"

"Hey Hayley what's up?"

"Oh nothing it's just the twenty-third and I my play's tonight, sorry for the late notice but the practices have been getting longer and longer"

"Did you have the dress rehersal yet?" Katie was truly smiling and not the fake one she plastered on for everyone to see.

"Ya it was yesterday, and the kiss wow is all I can say"

"I'm happy for you, listen Hayley"

"Oh sorry I gotta go see you tonight!" she hung up before Katie could tell her she wouldn't be making it tonight. If she finished up the shoot in the next hour she still had time to make the two hour drive to see Hayley in her play but it required a favour from the hairstylist and makeup artist who was done fixing her up.

--

Fearing she wouldn't make it in time, she'd done some above legal speed limits to get there and thankfully both the hairstylist and makeup artist were more than happy to redo her makeup and hair when they were done so it sat pin straight sweeped over to the side and her make applied minimal so she actually looked like a normal person like a parent going to their child's performance, dressed in all black from her top to her stiletto's heels she got their with five minutes to spare. Not looking anyone directly in the eye she stepped into the almost full auditorium taking the program that was offered to her. Not sure whether to find Nick and sit with him or be a loner in the back. Wanting pictures to remember this night she started searching for Nick whom she found third row center with one seat open beside him. Slipping in beside him, it took a minute or two for him to realize who she was.

"What are you doing here?"

"I made a promise and she hung up the phone before I could tell her I couldn't make it" she whispered not wanting the other parents to hear the conversation.

"She called you?"

"About four hours ago"

"That little bugger"

The lits dimmed as the spotlights lights came on

"We need to talk after this" she said as her phone starting ringing, everyone looking around to see to whom the disturbance belong to. Digging in her purse she noticed it was a call from her mangaer and pressed ignored and turned it off, which she knew Nick noticed and dug in her purse for the others turning them all off she sat back ready to watch the show.

--

As the cast bowed the crowd stood, Katie had forgotten what it was like to do a play and not get paid for acting. The smile was from ear to ear as Hayley saw who was sitting beside her dad, and a small frown because her mother wasn't there but the grin returned full force as the crowd continued clapping. The lights came on, and people started ushering out, now Katie kept her head down hoping to god that no one recognized her. It took her breath away as Nick grabbed her hand ushering her towards the stage where the cast members stood, she stared at their joined hands and nearly collided with his backside as he stopped in front of Hayley.

"Oh my god Kat-" Katie's head shaking stopped her from finishing

"You came!" Hayley finished hugging the woman

"Of course I did, I promised I would come didn't I?"

"I'm glad you did, anyways I better go a bunch of us are going out for pizza. Bye" without warning Hayley turned on heel and marched over to a group of waiting girls.

"It looks like it's just the two of us" Katie hoped now would be as good as time as any to tell him what she'd been meaning to tell him since the moment the words slipped out of her mouth.


	8. Stop This Song

A/N: Since I've been gone for a bit and with all these stories on the go, which I've started all the ones I need completing but time and being inspired is what I'm lacking at the moment. Got a little off track there what I'm trying to say is I posted both the second last and the last chapters as a little I'm sorry gift. Don't worry I've got another 'what-if' plot kicking around in my head but that wont be for a while until after I get something's done. Reviews always make me write faster. Still don't own anything but I do recommend listening to Stop This Song really awesome and Paramore at their best.

* * *

**Stop This Song (Lovesick Melody)**

**--**

Opting to keeping this conversation Katie suggested they go to his house, by the time they were ready to leave people were starting to make the connection of whom she was.

"I could make some coffee if you want" Nick offered as he began turning on lights, a lamp in the living room the kitchen light giving the rooms an almost romantic glow.

"Could you? I've been up since 5" she followed him into the kitchen taking a seat on one of the stools.

"The life of a superstar always on the go" Nick whispered more to himself than anything but she heard him and nodded.

The silence lasted until the coffee maker beeped signaling it was done. He began rummaging through his cupboards first setting two cups down and opening another reaching to the back and pulling out sugar packets.

"Sorry there's no sugar but I do have some sugar packets; Hayley brings them home in case all the ladies I have here want sugar why I have no idea coffee is best black"

"Sugar is what makes us sweet"

"Then some need it more than others"

"Milk or cream?" Katie asked and he snapped opening the refrigerator with more force than necessary causing a few bottles on the door to rattle. Setting it in front of her he studied her as she poured the milk into the coffee and two sugar packets neatly screwing the cap back on and the empty packets on top of each other not a grain of sugar to be seen. She whispered it so softly he wasn't sure he heard anything until he looked at her and she was looking at him.

"I lied to you"

"About what?" she looked down into the coffee wishing she hadn't said anything.

"You were never a decoy, I was warned not to see you it could be the downfall of my career but I ignored them"

"Then why lie?" he really wasn't sure he believed any of it after all stars were told to stretch the truth. Not to lie just fabricate the truth.

"I really don't want to say, it's silly"

"Tell me"

"No just know I'm sorry I should have never said you were a decoy" she took a few sips of her coffee before anything else was said.

"Tell me"

"No" he sat his coffee down walking over to her

"Tell me" he echoed again

"You won't believe me anyways so why bother"

"Let me be the judge of that"

"No" he moved closer and she got up distancing herself from him, she needed to breathe and she had a hard time doing that when he was near.

"Dammit Katie why won't you tell me?" he hollered by accident he was getting annoyed she wouldn't tell him

"Because I love you!" she hollered back just as high and immediately turned around hiding her face from him. They both heard the car door slam and knew someone was home that Nick cursed his daughter for having the lousiest timing.

Hayley took in the two adults as she walked through the front door, noticing Katie looking like she just lost her best friend and her father with a look of confusion, hurt and anger. She walked in at a bad time she sensed but decided to act like she knew nothing and put on a happy face.

"You stayed!"

"I couldn't leave without the lead star signing my program" Katie dug out the program and a pen out of her purse having to walk by Nick to the counter to achieve it, Hayley noticed her father instantly tensing with the casual walk-by.

Nick waited until the program was signed before telling Hayley to get lost in the most polite way of course.

"Hayley could you go to your room please?"

"Uhh sure, come see me when you're about to leave Kay?" she directed at Katie who nodded and smiled at the younger female who left and it wasn't until Nick heard the clicking of the door did he start once again.

"How?"

"If I knew that do you really think I would have let it happen?"

"No not that how did we fall in love so quickly"

"Now's not the time to joke, I really can't handle that kind of joking"

"What's to joke about? You love me and I've come to terms that I love you too" it couldn't be said that she went to him or he went to her they really both met in the middle kissing and touching.

It was going to be hard with him as a simple teacher and her a complex singer but somehow they would make it work for they had each other.

A/N: I know the ending's a little corny but what the hell it fits.


	9. My Heart

A/N: So When I saw this music video and heard the song of _If I Never See Your Face Again _by Maroon 5 feat Rihanna I just thought of Katie and Nick wouldn't be cool to do my own music video of sorts that hundreds of thousands can see in this imaginary world I've created, also have an ulterior motive but this was the main reason. Bare with me I'm describing it how I see it being down at that given moment. In other words I don't own Maroon 5, Rihanna or the song or Nick or the Teen Choice Awards. Do own Katie and Hayley somewhat just borrowing her name. CrimsonRed is Maroon 5 made up the name so I can't get sued. Dashes – are what the character is doing in the middle of the words. To make it easier, Brandon (Adam) will sing in _italics_ and Katie normal. _**Bold italics**_ are for both.

* * *

**My Heart**

"You're serious?" Hayley asked his dad's girlfriend who nodded for the second time

"I want you guys to be there, show you a part of my world" Katie told her sipping on her Starbucks iced coffee

"Who do you think will be there?" the fourteen year old asked calmly but Katie knew better and side glanced the younger girl as she braked for a red light, Hayley wore the biggest grin Katie had seen on her in a little while. The radio ate up the silence for a few minutes before a song Hayley loved at the moment and cranked it up.

"Do you think CrimsonRed will be there?" Katie shrugged her shoulders she had a trick up her sleeve that she was dying to tell anyone but it was so hush hush that only a handful of people knew.

"It's possible everyone who's young and hot and top of the charts are invited supposed to be really huge this year" Katie repeated what her assistant told her earlier this morning while she was still in L.A.

"Dad's going to get a kick out of this he doesn't think he'd see you until Friday" Nick at the moment was teaching a summer course for those destined into summer school, the "school" day was approaching it's end and Katie had swung by the house to see if Hayley or Nick was home figure it was a little too early for Nick to be done Katie suggested a trip to the mall and to Starbucks, Hayley agreed excitedly

"Well I came to get ask my dates to the Teen Choice Awards, rather do it in person then over the phone"

Nick and Katie's relationship had grown but setbacks had made it hard, with his teaching and her always being in the limelight it was difficult to find time to be together as often as they would like but they still talked on the phone almost every night sometimes twice a day. Thank god for good long distance plans.

"This the place right here?" Katie motioned to the school on the right that seemed vacat being the summer it probably was except for the select few.

"Yep dad drove past it the when he found out he got the job" Katie quickly parked and remained in the car while Hayley got out. The short plan from Hayley who was the hopeless romantic would walk her dad out of the building talking randomly about wanting to go to the mall and just useless things that would get him walking in the direction of Katie's car.

"There's still twenty minutes left" Katie pointed out, Hayley glanced at the clock and frowned

"Well we could talk about what to wear to the Teen Choice Awards, I'm still not believing I'm going"

"Believe it, it's less than two days away"

They talked for the better part of fifteen minutes before Hayley noticed the time and got out of the car walking slowly up the front steps and disappearing into the large building. Checking recent text messages from her assistant she closed her phone as she saw them come out Nick paying full attention to his daughter and not the direction they were going. Katie got out of the car leaning against her car door waiting for Hayley to stop or Nick to look up. Hayley stopped and it took a second for Nick to realize.

"Hayley this isn't my car"

"I know it's mine" Katie spoke and he looked up, his face lit up like a kid on Christmas

"I thought you weren't coming until Friday"

"I wasn't but the Teen Choice Awards are on Friday and I flew down to ask if you two wanted to be my dates"

Nick looked from his girlfriend to his daughter back to his girlfriend

"Alright" Hayley let out a loud 'yes' and headed inside the car to leave the adults to have a talk. Instead Katie cupped his head in her hands and kissed him roughly, he pulled her closer with one arm while the other holding his briefcase, her hands moved down to his shirt collar holding on for dear life. It was the horn honking from Hayley that made them stop.

"I've missed you" he whispered his forehead against hers

"You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you" she looked up into his eyes, another honk of the horn broke them apart completely.

"I guess I'll see you at home" he told her with one final kiss before walking away to his own car parked several cars away.

--

"This is so cool"

"What cool is the gift bag I get for being both a presenter and a performer"

"Your performing?"

"Ya it's really hush hush kind of last minute thing but yep" Katie stopped herself before she spilled anything else.

"What song?"

"Why don't you wait and find out?"

--

The show was nearing it's end before Katie excused herself stating she had to go to the bathroom, two more awards and one final performance by none other than CrimsonRed. Katie made it back just in time for the Female Hottie and to both Nick and Hayley's shock, Katie was nominated. It showed clips of her latest video and a little sound bit and moved onto the next.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Meh really not worth mentioning"

"_And the winner of Female Hottie is..." _it took a few seconds for the presenter to open the piece of origami they decided on this year and read it and waited for a few seconds.

"_Katie Dexter" _Hayley covered her mouth in fear of a scream would escape, Katie laughed and Nick just sat there opened mouth. As Katie expected her award a thousand thoughts ran through Nick's mind and he missed most of the speech she gave and it finally struck him that out of all the other actors, singers and others in the industry she had chosen him with a daughter and an ex-wife from hell. Him. She would rather spend a Friday night with him then clubbing up the L.A. scene like so many others did her age.

"Where's Katie?" Hayley asked after the Male Hottie award was presented

"Didn't you say she's performing? Maybe she's next?" Nick answered

"No CrimsonRed is going to close the show"

"Probably some press is wanting an interview don't worry" he told her wondering himself where she'd gotten to.

The lights dimmed as the final presenter presented CrimsonRed and the crowd hushed. As the drummer and keyboard player started the opening bars the spot light illuminated the lead singer holding a guitar and he too began the keys to their latest single. He grabbed the mike and began singing. Hayley more than ever confused but happy as well.

"_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away you say I'm not your type, but I can make you sway. It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun_" then out of nowhere Katie comes from behind the lead singer Brandon and starts singing.

Hayley is starting to hyperventilate by this time. Both Nick's eyes and mouth are wide as he see's Katie's get up. Hooker boots, fishnets and a very revealing corset ensemble.

"Now you've gone somewhere else, far away I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). But you feel my breath, on your neck " – Katie grabs the back of his head tilting his head back singing the words into his neck. -  
"Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)"

They both sing the chorus

"_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_(Katie: coming back for more) – she grabs her mike and tilts it about 45 degrees a few feet away from Brandon -  
"_**And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight"**_

Katie walks back over and steals the mike and stand from Brandon and sings looking back at Brandon

"Sometimes you move so well It's hard not to give in" she lets the mike go and it Brandon grabs it and starts to sing "_I'm lost, I can't tell Where you end and I begin_" he lets the mike go so it swings back to her and she sings once again

"It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man" – she nods in Nick's direction and Hayley jumps out of her seat. Brandon too looks in Nick's direction as he sings "_I wonder if he's half the lover that I am_" – Katie walks away and Brandon follows

"_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away I don't know if I will find you _(Katie: find you, find you). _But you feel my breath, on your neck_ –Brandon's turn to tug on Katie's hair -  
_Can't believe I'm right behind you_ (Katie: right behind you)" – he lets her go

"_**Cause you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before and if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_" – Katie's walking around touching the fans hand that are outstretched on either side of the run way as Brandon walks past her to the runway and down the steps, guitar strung behind him. She makes her way to the stairs where she sits down 'ignoring him'

"_Baby, baby Please believe me_ – Brandon goes to the side she's face and she shifts the other way – "_Find it in your heart to reach me Promise not to leave me behind (Promise not to leave me behind_)" Katie finally looks at Brandon as she begins to sing

"Take me down, but take it easy Make me think but don't deceive me – she touches her face with her hand-  
"Touch me by taking your time" – she runs a hand down and then up her leg slowly -  
(Talk to me, talk to me) – Brandon helps her up as he walks ahead of her to resume his starting position –

"Cause _you keep me coming back for more And I feel a little better than I did before_" -she directs this in Nick's direction and he can't help but smile but she has gone to stand beside Brandon and his guitar as he sings along with her they now share the mike.

"_**And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_" – she grabs his guitar head running her fingers down along the frets slowly-

"_**Cause you keep me coming back for more**_(Katie: coming back for more)

_**And I feel a little better than I did before And if I never see your face again, I don't mind 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_" – Katie squats down to the floor as they sing the last note and the lights go off.

The crowd goes while even Nick had trouble hearing Hayley who was sitting right behind him screaming 'OMG' over and over again.

--

"Ohmigod Katie that was so freakin cool" Nick looked at her sternly

"I said freakin" Hayley supplied and began again "why didn't you tell me you were performing with them?"

"Wasn't allowed to, only a few people knew" Nick couldn't keep his eyes off Katie in the limo as she sat beside his daughter on the other side leaving him with the back all to himself as Hayley continued to talk Katie glanced in his direction several times silently asking what he was staring at. He shook his head no and continued staring.

--

"Straight to bed missy and no buts we'll be back shortly and no I'm not telling you when; the element of surprise my dear" he told Hayley at the door of Katie's L.A. house, the limo was waiting for them outside, Katie had just run into grab the new dress she had wanted to show off and Nick was very sternly telling his daughter the rules. He would rather come in and go to bed himself but the apparent after parties she had to make an appearance at, all three of them said differently. He just wanted to undress her and have his way with her. Appearing second later after he'd gone over the rules once again to Hayley, Katie kissed Hayley's cheek and left with Nick.

"You think she'll be in bed when we get back?" Katie asked

"No" he told her truthfully as he held the door open for her and she ducked into the limo him following.

"Why have you been staring at me in the limo?" Katie asked the second they were on their way

"I wasn't staring I was just thinking of how much I wanted to kiss you" Katie smiled as she accepted the kiss, his hands cupping her face he went to lay her down on the seat behind them but stopped him and pushed him back up.

"After" was all she said and kissed his cheek

--

It had been hard to resist Nick's attempts all night to make her leave and finally head for a spot they could be alone but each time she simply told him 'Later' and it stilled his movements for a few minutes and he would start over.

After making the final rounds at the last after party that was dying down she finally let him touch her in the limo, she moaned into the kiss as his hands moved over her body, luckily the driver knew where he was going and it wasn't back to Katie's house. Nick's shirt was half way unbuttoned by the time they arrived at the impressive hotel and the driver knocked before opening the door. Katie smiled at that and made a mental note to give him a generous tip when she paid the bill.

"Why are we here?" Nick asked following her up the steps to the hotel.

"We can't be interrupted here" she smiled politely as the doorman held it open for her, getting her statement he followed her quickly and nodded at the doorman.

--

The elevator ride had been torture having two other people inside the cart with them he couldn't steal the moment to touch her privately. As the door shut behind them he pounced, undoing her dress from behind and her laughing from the feather-like touches.

"Impatient?"

"We don't have press, a time limit or a noisy fourteen year old lurking about and I'm horny as hell" she laughed again turning to help him with the rest of his buttons. As true as it was in the eight months since they started dating again the right moment never came up or at least it was cut short by something or other, but right now they had all the time in the world. Stepping out of her dress she walked away from him, teasing him just a little, she wore no bra and panties that left little to the imagination as she walked closer to the balcony he followed her placing his hands on her shoulders to spin her around. She gasped as he captured her lips and pushed her into the door with a small thud. Hiking her legs around his waist he hoisted her up and carried her the short distance to the bed.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you" he whispered against her skin

"Eight months, 14 days, 16 hours" he looked at her

"I could go on" she brought him back up to her for a kiss, the remaining clothes were shed in haste and when he finally made that final push into her he'd never felt anything like it before like she was made for him. Kissing her temple he continued his trek for the ending.

--

Hours later she lay in his arms tracing small circles on his arm as he whispered the one thing he thought of asking since the award show.

"Will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear placing a sloppy kiss on the tip.

"I'd thought you'd never ask" she said happily rolling over to accept his kiss and another journey for satisfaction.

A/N: Tad long I know but let me know what you think.


End file.
